Pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles (SUVs) provide greater utility for some purposes in relation to smaller passenger cars, due in part to advantages provided by their greater relative size and weight. These advantages broaden the range of cargo that may be towed by or transported by the vehicle. For example, pickup trucks and SUVs are typically designed to carry relatively heavy machinery, construction materials, and/or recreational vehicles such as three-wheel or four-wheel all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), motorcycles, or snowmobiles.
To accommodate the loading and unloading of such items, as well as to assist vehicle occupants in entering and exiting the elevated rear cargo area or bed of the vehicle, pickup trucks and SUVs often utilize one or more entry-assist mechanisms. For example, ingress to and egress from a rear cargo area, and the loading and unloading thereof, may be facilitated by using a ramp positioned between a stationary ground surface and the floor of the cargo area. Ramp devices may be transported within the cargo area, and then securely clamped or bolted to the floor when needed. However, such ramp devices may be less than optimal for certain purposes. For example, transportable ramp devices are generally limited to such a ramp function, and usually consume as least a portion of the available space within the cargo area. Also, separate detachable ramp platforms may have limited functionality.